Animalistic Heat
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Fanfiction from Elizarush's doujinshi "Nameless Feelings". This beautiful field, is where everything started. Where they first met, first asked each other out, first kiss, their first love... LeeXGaara Lee Seme Gaara Uke Yaoi Lee and Gaara LeeGaa.


**I made this story based on a short doujinshi I read called, "Nameless Feelings" created by _Elizarush. _Do you know her? Well you should, cause she is the author of the famous **doujinshi known as "Start Over", if you love LeeXGaara, then you have read it all the way up until page 215. Honestly, I don't think you are a true LeeXGaara fanatic unless you read that amazing piece. Look her up on and experience the awesomeness. ****

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze made a tuff of ruby red hair dance in the wind. Matching, furred ears twitched from the sound of the wind echoing. "It is a beautiful day, today Gaara-kun." A tall lanky, spandex wearing ninja, with black pointed ears with a tuff of fur at the ends, by the name of Rock Lee spoke. "It is… It is nice today, Lee-kun" A beautiful redheaded boy with blackened raccoon circles around sapphire colored eyes, with perky red ears on top of his head spoke back to the leaf ninja. Every day they would come to this little secret place; a beautiful field of green grass, with an oak tree plastered right in the middle of it, flowers blooming in certain spots around the meadow.<p>

Lee lifted Gaara and placed him in his lap gently, resting his head on the redheads shoulder and took a deep breath in "You smell nice today, Gaara-kun…" With his heightened sense of smell, he could detect a scent of roses, mixed with the sweet smell of strawberry from the boy in his lap. Gaara looked back and smiled softly at the comment "Thank you, Lee-kun…" the younger boy leaned in and sniffed lightly at the taller male "You smell really nice today too…" The older leaf smelt like the air after a nice sprinkling of rain. The leaf smiled and snuggled closer to the warm body. Red ears twitched happily, and Gaara nuzzled back sighing softly.

It was times like these that Gaara wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep with this man by his side. When a bandaged hand gently grasped a pale chin, blackened lids opened slowly to see lidded abyss eyes staring back. "You are so beautiful, Gaara…" His ears perked up at the sound of Lee speaking, but soon pulled back sadly. Gaara pulled away from Lee and looked the other direction. "I'm not beautiful, Lee…" Black ears pointed up shockingly, and then flattened with anger. Lee cupped Gaara's cheek, forcing him to look him dead in the eyes making Gaara's own ears swing up in shock. Lee's eyes shown nothing but softness, but Gaara could tell by the ears position that Lee was not happy "You ARE beautiful, Gaara… Don't you ever think otherwise…" Gaara looked down for a moment, before giving up to the strong leaf ninja. "O-ok Lee… W-well I think that… I think that you're really handsome, Lee." Black ears perked happily at the surrender, but then sank to the sides with embarrassment "Really? Now, I know that is a lie…" Gaara flattened his ears back angrily "I'm not lying, Lee." He said in a serious tone. "I really think you're handsome… really." Lee pointed up at his forehead "What about my eyebrows? Everyone makes fun of those…" Gaara looked at where he pointed "I especially like those the best…" he said as he leaned forwards and kissed his left brow. Lee blushed and smiled at the kind jester.

"Are you hungry, Gaara-kun?" Lee, pulled away from the embrace, and went back to the oak tree and searched through his bag for some food. Gaara saddened from the loss of warmth from the other man, but smiled at the mention of food. He was starving. Gaara hasn't eaten much or at all in the past 3-4 days. He had been feeling very ill to the time prior to this moment, and every time he would eat something he would have to throw it right back up. So he decided not to eat anything until these strange pains and cramps would go away. Today, however, he was feeling fine, and wasn't feeling any pain whatsoever. Lee had been extremely worried about Gaara over the past few days, checking up on him multiple times during the day and making sure that he was drinking plenty of fluids. The way Gaara described his illness, was quite odd but he thought of it no more than a different form of being sick, except there was no coughing, or sneezing. Lee remembered two days before; Gaara's temperature went through the roof at 106.4. He didn't show any signs of a fever until, Gaara kept saying that it was 'very hot' one day. Lee felt his forehead and was shocked to find out that Gaara was burning up, only a couple of hours ago he was fine with a normal temperature. Then a couple of hours passed and his temperature shot back down to normal range. Lee found this to be extremely odd, but is glad that it is over and now he can enjoy going out again with the one he loves.

"Yeah… I'm starving…" Lee paused. "That's right! You haven't eaten at all today or yesterday, have you?" Lee turned back quickly at Gaara with a worried expression "Y-yes, but I only want a sandwich." Lee ignored Gaara and dumped his backpack in front of Gaara. "Eat as much as you want, please?" Red ears, folded back sadly "I don't want to eat all of it, Lee. I just want one sandwich." He reached for a wrapped sandwich and opened it "Shall I feed you?" Gaara's ears pointed back irritably, "No, Lee I can feed myself." Lee came closer "Are you sure? Cause I will if you want me to." Why was he so dead set on trying to get him to eat? Gaara can handle starvation quite well; he's lived in the desert for goodness sake! "I'm sure, Lee… Go ahead and eat something, I'm sure you're hungry too."

Lee's ears rotated back sadly then perked up when he looked down at the pile of food. There was only one bag of sour cream and onion chips left, Gaara's favorite. Quickly, and sneakily, he swiped them behind his back so Gaara wouldn't notice. "I would love to experience feeding him for the first time…" Lee thought.

Lee is a romantic and curious lover, always willing to try new things to please his lover in any way possible. "Then… would you like to feed me?" Lee gave a wink, and a grin Gaara's way. "W-what?" His face flushed a bright red, almost making him drop his sandwich. Lee's black ears folded on his side shyly as he looked up at Gaara with a begging, sort of, pose "Come on... please? I won't eat unless you do…" The redhead looked back. He wasn't going to eat unless he feeds him? Then he has no choice. Gaara knew that Lee was not use to starvation like he is. Living in a flourished environment, anything could be edible. He looked down, and saw a bag of "Doritos" cool ranch flavored chips, Lee's favorite flavor, and picked them up and opened them.

Lee perked up happily, when Gaara picked up his favorite flavor of chips. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, Gaara retrieved a single triangular chip from the bag and moved it towards Lee. Black ears pulled back gently, as Lee leaned forwards and gripped the chip between his teeth. With a soft crack, the chip broke in two, and he ate the chip happily. Gaara blushed further watching Lee take part of the chip from his hand and eat it. Then Lee came back to get the other half, he once again gripped the edge of it with his slightly sharp teeth. Gaara let go when Lee had a good enough grip and watched as Lee chewed at the flavorful chip. Gaara blushed a bright red, as he continued to feed his lover. Chip by chip. Lee would hum happily after every other piece, signaling that he enjoyed the treatment.

Eventually, Gaara reached into the bag to retrieve only crumbs, noting that the bag is empty. Gaara looked at the tips of his finger and thumb covered in the flavored powder and chip pieces. "It's all gone Lee." He said looking up at his lover. He was about to wipe his fingers on his pants, until a bandaged hand intercepted. Gaara looked at his hand grasped by Lee's gently. "Lee…?" Silently, Lee raised Gaara's hand to his own mouth and licked away the excess flavoring from those soft fingers. Gaara gasped and blushed profusely at the action, but didn't pull away. He could feel the slick muscle clean his fingertips thoroughly of the chips residue, leaving him speechless. Lee placed Gaara's hand into his own when he finished, and smiled at the embarrassed redhead. "You are so cute, Gaara-kun…" Lee giggled softly. "You haven't touched your sandwich, yet…" Gaara pulled back quickly and went to retrieve his sandwich that was dropped into his lap. Lee just gazed longingly at the flustered boy as he ate his sandwich quickly.

"There… I'm done." Gaara looked up at Lee, and noticed him moving closer. On instinct, he leaned back slightly. "Lee? What are you doing?" The leaf was moving his face closer to Gaara's and he didn't know why. Then suddenly, Gaara felt a wet tongue grace the side of his lip, making the redhead shudder out of shock. He fell back, and put his hand up to where the tongue touched skin "W-What was that for!" Lee grinned at the flustered boy "You had a little bit of peanut butter on your lip, just wanted to get it off for you." Gaara looked down shyly "O-Oh… Thank you. I guess."

Gaara shifted from one side of his hip to the other. He felt like it was getting warmer, just like when he had that fever spike a couple of days ago. "Are you still hungry?" Red ears perked up at the sound of Lee speaking, face still blushing an apple red "Y-y-yeah..." Lee folded one ear down to the side and kept one up, while lifting a brow. That sounded different than usual. The tone of his voice was… He didn't really know, but it sounded like someone was begging. It was slightly higher pitched than the normal voice of the usual stoic Kazekage.

Lee retrieved the bag of sour cream and onion chips from behind his back, and opened them in front of the redheaded boy. Gaara's ears twitched at the sound of a bag opening, and his nose wriggled at the smell of his favorite flavor of sour cream and onion. "Thanks Lee…" A pale hand went to reach for the opened bag, only for it to be pulled away from reach "Ah, ah, ah!" Lee said with a finger pointed in the air at the blushing boy. Gaara halted, and pulled his ears back angrily. "Only if I can feed you." Lee's voice seemed to echo throughout his mind. Only if he could feed him? He placed his hand back down in his lap "U-Uh… um…" He glanced up at the leaf, seeing him awaiting a response. "Please? You fed me. Now, can I feed you?" Lee all but begged as he leaned forwards submissively to try and get the redhead to say yes.

To temp him more, Lee pulled a single chip from the bag, making the younger of the two look up at the food in his hand. "Come on, you know you want to…" Aquamarine eyes stared almost longingly at the chip being presented to him "F-Fine…!" His arms crossed as he pouted from being defeated. Lee, on the other hand, smirked at his victory, handing a chip towards the Kazekage "Open up…" Gaara blushed, and opened his mouth to receive the piece of food. When the flavorful chip touched his tongue, he took it between his teeth and chewed slowly. It was so good. Unconsciously, he licked his lips after he swallowed it. Lee swallowed thickly at the site. "That was hot…" He thought, as he felt a blush creep along his cheeks; he reached in the bag for another chip and continued to feed the one he loves so very much.

All Lee could focus on was the closed lids of the younger male in front of him. Methodically he would reach in the bag and take out a single chip and reach forwards, waiting for soft plushy lips to take it from his fingers, just to do it all over again. Lee's gaze finally ripped away from the abyss eyes, when he reached in the bag only to take out crumbs on his fingers. "I-It's all gone, Gaara-kun…" He said almost breathless, from the heated action he experienced. Instead of wiping away the debris from his fingers like Gaara almost did, he just stared at his fingertips, imagining the activity that just occurred there in his mind, replaying it over and over. Gaara looked down shyly and back up at Lee. Should he?

Red ears pulled back as he reached up and grasped Lee's hand in his own. Lee looked up at the pale hands encircling his own gently. Gaara pulled Lee's hand towards his mouth, and slowly began to lick at the flavoring on the tips of his finger and thumb, cleaning him of the chips residue. Lee could feel a nosebleed forming, as he felt that smooth, wet muscle work its magic to clean his hand. Those black abyss eyes were closed, savoring the flavor of sour cream and Lee mixed together. Lee was wide-eyed, and his face was as red as a tomato as he stared at the younger male at work.

When he was sure that he got all of it, Gaara released Lee all together and looked back up at him, shocked to find him in a stunned daze. Lee seemed to freeze, his hand was still air bourn when Gaara let go, it took the sound of Gaara's voice to knock him back into reality. "Lee? Are you ok?" Said person, shook his head harshly, trying to wipe away any naughty thoughts that entered his mind. "Y-Yeah…! I'm fine!" They sat and stared at each other for a few breathtaking seconds.

Then Gaara had a real bad tendency to lie on his stomach right now. It was a really odd feeling; and now a boiling heat is beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. Was he getting sick? Gaara really hoped not. He just wanted to have one day to spend with his lover without getting sick. He was afraid that he was going to throw up again, like he use to after he ate something. With a shuddering sigh, Gaara laid on his side with his ears pulled back, out of discomfort. Lee's ears perked up at the sigh, and he eyed Gaara as he slowly descended to a lying down position. "A-Are you ok, Gaara-kun?" Red ears twitched at Lee's voice "Yes… I just feel… really warm…" Black ears twitched with concern, and Lee placed a bandaged hand on a pale forehead. "You do feel warm…"

Suddenly, a scent engulfed Lee's nasal cavities. It actually almost knocked him back on his rump, but he caught himself. It didn't smell bad at all; on the contrary, it smelt delicious. He couldn't explain it in any other way. It smelt a little musky, and almost kind of like Gaara. Although it smelt good, it also made him very warm. A blush spread across his face, and his pupils dilated thickly and uncontrollably. With his heightened sense of smell, he could detect that it was coming from Gaara; he looked down at the heated redhead with watchful eyes. "Lee? Is something wrong?" Gaara noticed that Lee seemed to look like an animal on high alert, his ears were pointing strait up, his eyes shown immense concentration, and his stance looked like he would pounce at any minute. Black ears twitched at the voice from Gaara. Lee then felt a strange, strong, instinctive urge to get behind Gaara at once. Lee only shook his head, forcefully; thoughts of Gaara becoming nude began to plague his mind all of a sudden. This was very odd, how in the world did this come to mind? Gaara didn't do anything submissive like that to draw such images into anyone's mind, to be exact.

A bandaged hand gripped black hair "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… Just need to… _*Fuck him*_"A dominating voice spoke out in Lee's mind, making him grip his head, shutting his eyes from view of Gaara. "_*…Fuck him, Fuck him…*_" "NO!" Gaara sat up at the shout, startling him. "Lee? Lee what's wrong!" Lee was starting to shake uncontrollably, making Gaara feel uneasy. A pale hand managed to touch Lee's arm gently, offering no harm; but when Lee looked back up, Gaara's own eyes widened at Lee's expression. He looked like a hungry wolf after a rabbit prey; his eyes were wild with lust. Gaara backed away, slightly frightened at the different side of Lee. "L-Lee…?"

Seeing Lee like this sparked something in the redhead; this made him want to get on all fours on instinct. Though, Gaara didn't want to turn his back on Lee now, he was afraid that he was going to harm him. A deep feral growl escaped from Lee, making Gaara's ears pull back out of fear. "Lee…?" _*Do it… NOW* _As if on command, Lee lunged at the defenseless redhead. Gaara gasped, and turned around to run. Bad idea…

Lee landed on top of Gaara with a thud, making the wind knock out of him. Gaara's ears were flattened on his head so far that it almost looked like he didn't have any ears at all. "Lee! What are you doing!" Gaara was scared, and confused. Why was Lee acting this way? Out of beastly instinct Lee started to dry hump the younger male below. Gaara looked back at Lee as his body was thrusts forwards and backwards by the leaf ninja. He could feel something poking against his rear, and it took a couple of thrust to understand the situation. Lee was trying to fuck him! Although it didn't hit him as hard as he thought, Gaara kind of liked the idea. His body seemed to want the leafs, even though Gaara's mind was jumping around the place.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Gaara's and Lee's ears perked up at the different voice that spoke out from behind the bushes not too far from them. Gaara sighed in relief, as the sound made the older man stop and look at the source of the sound, but he didn't let go of him yet. That sounded almost like… Orange fox ears perked up from behind a bush, it was Naruto! "N-Naruto?" Gaara spoke out in relief and in shock; Lee, on the other hand, growled angrily at the intrusion. Naruto's ears twitched at the growl then flew back out of shock as he apprehended the situation "Bushy Brows! Get off of Gaara!" Lee only growled louder, which in Gaara's ears, sounded almost like a roar. Lee did get off of Gaara, only to get into a fighting stance. But not his normal fighting stance; he was slouched over with wild and angry eyes staring at Naruto with his hands clawed out in front of him. Naruto noticed and put his hands up in defense "A-Alright now, come on, I didn't mean to intrude!" Lee clenched his teeth and attacked, fist flying. "Lee!" Gaara knew that this was the perfect time to escape; but instincts, once again, told him to stay put and in that position until the victor emerges.

Naruto dodged and evaded every single punch, but didn't throw one of his own "Gaara, what is going on with fuzzy brows!" That scent that brought him here, made his adrenaline rush as he looked at Gaara. "I don't know." Gaara answered back, then he saw Naruto's eyes dilate slightly just like Lee's did. "Do you smell that?" Naruto asked, as he dodged the fray of punches and kicks. "Smell what?" Gaara asked, maybe this odd smell that Naruto mentioned was the culprit, even though he couldn't smell it. "I think it's coming from you." Gaara's eyes widened.

Eventually they separated, Lee and Naruto panted harshly, as they stood about ten feet from each other. Naruto glanced between Gaara and Lee, as he spoke "Yeah. It is making me act a little funny too… Are you in heat?" Gaara immediately understood everything. The pains he has been having days before, not being able to eat at all, the smell… All that is left is…

Gaara felt something dampen his pants, reaching a hand back; he felt the damp spot that was formed onto his right rump and pulled his hand back up to his face to examine the liquid. Blood. Gaara looked back up at Naruto "I am in heat…" he said in almost disbelief. This was his first heat he has ever experienced. Only the "uke's" get to experience this, and the "Seme's" are the ones to get these animalistic urges to tend to the uke's needs throughout the heat, which could last for about a week. The most serious of days being after the ukes experience a series of cramps and pains first; that will allow the seme to get close and care for the uke in this time of need. Then the pains will stop, and the smells and bleeding will occur sourcing from the rectum of the uke. In order to make it all stop, the seme must mount the uke and mate with him, to make it stop all together. It appears that Naruto is a seme too, and Lee saw that as competition when he came after the scent Gaara emitted.

Immediately, Naruto understood, and pulled his ears back and looked at the outraged leaf "I'm leaving… look I'm leaving…" he said slowly and backed away, Lee watching his every step, making sure that this other competitor was walking away from HIS uke and not towards. When Naruto was gone from sight, Lee looked back at Gaara with an unreadable look. Then he began to stalk towards him, Gaara eyed him as he maneuvered his way back behind him again. This time, Lee actually moved his face to rub his cheek against Gaara's rump through the cloth. Gaara's ears flew down its sides and a blush spread across his face. A soft moan left his throat when Lee pulled down his pants to his middle thighs.

Lee growled once again, but it didn't sound angry. It sounded almost like a purr, as Gaara could hear him take deep breaths, and letting his breath dance across his own heated flesh. Gaara shivered in delight, as he moaned again from those wondering hands cupping each of his cheeks roughly but gently at the same time. Red ears twitched as they heard a zipper being roughly pulled down. Gaara could feel the blood from his heat begin to leak down the back of his thigh "Lee…?" said person flushed his front on Gaara's back, all the while purring. Gaara could feel a pointed flesh rub against his left cheek, making him moan under his breath. Strong, bandaged hands began to unbutton and unzip Gaara's top, making his vest fall to the ground; his red trench coat shortly fallowing after.

"A-Ah…" A moist, hot mouth immediately began to kiss and suckle on the exposed shoulder, and top back of the Kazekage. Lee hummed at the sweet, salty taste of the hot sweaty back of the younger man below him. "L-Lee…" That hot mouth moved to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and bit down harshly "A-AH!" With that harsh bite, Lee grasped on each of Gaara's cheeks and spread them apart; then a sharp pain from below shoved through him. The pain from the bite eased the pain from his lower regions slightly, but it still overpowered him. Lee's mouth was still attached to his neck, as he growled lowly at the feeling of tight heat engulfing him. They both were still; the only sounds heard were the harsh pants of both of them. Gaara stuttered a moan at the immense feeling of being filled; Lee sighed, with teeth clenching to pale skin, at the tight heat.

"Ugh! AH!" Gaara grunted when Lee started to move in harsh, quick thrusts. The pain made Gaara pull away from Lee, but every time he would, Lee would growl and bite harder, pulling the redhead back into place for each thrust to take in fully. "Lee! Ah…!" The boiling heat in his stomach was now almost unbearable. With each sharp thrust, it would grow hotter. But Gaara couldn't help but to feel absolutely loved. Along with the stinging sharp pains from the harsh thrust and bite Lee was putting onto him, he knew that Lee only meant pure love in his actions. It was his animalistic instincts that were driving him now, just like what they were doing to him too.

Lee growled, or purred, louder and bit harder to pull Gaara more towards him, and thrust at a quicker pace. Gaara grit his teeth, and clawed at the grass below "A-AAAHH! Ha... Ah! L-… Lee!" Stars and spots soon clouded his vision, when Lee managed to hit his prostate with utmost precision. Instead of pulling away, he was now thrusting back towards Lee whenever he would thrust forwards. Due to him being more participant, Lee loosened his teeth on his neck and thrust in harder. Sweat rolled off of Gaara's face, as the heat in the pit of his stomach almost became painful. The slaps of hip against hip, gasps and moans from the redhead, and growling from Lee filled the quite field.

It was hard to comprehend anything. With every quick, sharp thrust Gaara panted rhythmically with it, giving out short gasps and moans occasionally. All together, it was quickly becoming too much to handle. Being a virgin at this, Gaara could only death grip the grass below, as he waited for his need to be satisfied by the seme above him. "Ah… AH! Mmm… Ngh… Uh-Ah! Lee…! I-I… Ah… I-ha…" clouded in pleasure, the redhead couldn't even speak coherently. Lee, however, understood. With a quick hand, Lee reached around the flustered uke and began to stroke his member in time with his thrusts. Gaara shot his head up, when Lee gripped his aching manhood, and yelped out a loud moan. Lee gripped harder with his teeth, slightly startled from the surprise yelp, but growled dominantly nonetheless.

Gaara stared at the ground, as his body moved harshly forwards and back. He felt like he would pass out at anytime now. His eyes kept rolling back into his head, only to be brought back by Lee snapping his teeth on the pale flesh still between his fangs. Gaara could feel more of his blood from his heat roll down his thighs, soaking the ground red. With his impending release soon to come, Gaara spread his legs out and shoved back forcefully with each thrust, making Lee moan for the first time rather than growl.

The friction. The friction from Lee's own manhood filling his insides; the friction from Lee's large hand rubbing the flesh of Gaara's own member; it was all too much. With one final shove back towards Lee, Gaara raised his head towards the heavens, clenched his eyes shut, pulled is ears back, and screamed out loudly as he came onto the grass below. The fields echoed his scream for all to hear, as Gaara all but collapsed underneath of Lee.

But, Lee wouldn't have any of that. He bit even harder onto the bruised flesh, forcing Gaara to be pulled back onto his hands and thrusts into Gaara at an inhumanly pace. Gaara's eyes almost bulged out of his head, as he felt his body move to the quickening pace of Lee. With that amazing orgasm from the redhead, his sphincter clasps itself down onto Lee's own member, sending him into an all out animalistic thrusting frenzy, getting only faster to comprehend that tight heat engulfing him. Lee's hand that was tending to the redhead, clasped back onto the forgotten ass-cheek of Gaara's and spread them apart to go deeper.

Gaara gasped as Lee shoved inside of him at a painful rate, but allowed him to find his own release. "Rrr… Rrrr…! Grrraaaaarrrraaaa!" Gaara felt the vibrations from Lee's mouth onto the now numb skin clenched between Lee's teeth, as he bit down the hardest since they started. It sounded like he said "Gaara". Along with that muffled yell, Gaara felt Lee shove inside of him for the last time with a powerful thrust. With Lee's orgasm, every spurt of sperm that was shot out of him and into Gaara, was projected by Lee locking their hips together and giving a single thrust for every shot of cum. One, two, three times…

Gaara hissed at the feeling of Lee's ejaculation stinging his de-virginized insides, leaving him gasping for breath from the heated experience. Lee stayed locked together with Gaara, and loosened his grip on the bleeding flesh in his mouth. They stayed like that, for god knows how long. It felt like an eternity for Gaara as he felt Lee's manhood soften inside of him slowly.

Eventually, Lee released the torn apart flesh from his menacing grip, and slowly exited the Kazekage. Gaara clenched the grass, when he felt Lee leave him, grunting in discomfort. When Lee finally left with a "pop", he collapsed onto the back of Gaara. The young redhead barely had the strength to carry himself, so as soon as Lee's body hit his, he collapsed onto the ground with a strained moan.

Lee's eyes constricted back to normal, as he regained consciousness from his blackout. "W-What happened…?" he said looking up at the sky. It was looking down that made him understand what really happened. Lee gasped and literally leaped about five feet in the air, and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him, about two feet from the face down Kazekage. Lee coughed as he sat up and looked over at his lover, shock and worry etched over him as he immediately sat up and rushed over to the non-moving redhead. "Gaara! Gaara are you ok!" Now that he had a better view, he could see dried blood lines rake down his thighs, along with a couple of white excretions from Lee, all beginning from his rectum; and a heavily bruised bite mark on the boys left part of the neck more towards his back. Lee wanted nothing more than to die right now, how could he have done this to him? Gaara would never forgive him for what he did.

With gentle hands, Lee turned him over and lifted Gaara's upper body into his lap. Gaara had lidded eyes, and was staring at the sky. "Gaara? I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, please! I did not know what I was thinking! I am such a damn fool! I-" A pale finger hushed him on the lips as Lee looked down at a smiling Gaara. "Don't be sorry, Lee." The leaf could tell that Gaara was in pain, his eyes shown a grayish hue signaling discomfort. Tears formed in the corners of the leafs eyes, as he watched his lover. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

With gentle hands, Lee re-dressed the Kazekage, and packed up their belongings and swung them on his back; he went over to the pained redhead and carefully lifted him up bridle style. Gaara rested his head onto Lee's chest, and sighed, letting himself fall into a light slumber as Lee walked them back to his home in the leaf village.

* * *

><p>Gaara woke up in a soft plushy bed, just realizing that he had blacked out during the trip home. It was dark in this room, and while his gaze scavenged the area, he noticed that it was Lee's room. Gaara gasped when he felt two bandaged arms encircle his waist in a gentle hug. "You feeling better?" Gaara looked up and smiled "Yeah." That was a lie, but he didn't want to worry the leaf ninja any further. Lee snuggled closer to Gaara "I'm so sorry for what I did to you…" the redhead placed his hands over the leafs "Don't be, Lee. It was bound to happen anyway. It was just a matter of time." A sob brought aquamarine eyes looking into teary coal-colored eyes. "I shouldn't have been so rough with you, though… It was your first time, and I could have seriously hurt you…" Lee's ears were sunk at the sides of his head out of pure sadness; a pale hand reached up to touch Lee's face gently, wiping away any straggling tears. "Lee, don't cry…"<p>

Lee could remember all of it, almost like he was witnessing it in third person instead of first. His mind was clouded with lust, and he didn't think it was fair for Gaara. None of it was romantic at all in Lee's mind; they didn't kiss at all, or receive any light sensitive touches… nothing! He wanted his first time to be magical with the one he loves so dearly. But instead, he let his animal side run loose and he didn't think that Gaara enjoyed it at all.

Gaara kissed Lee on the lips gently; Lee dove deeper into the kiss entwining tongues passionately. Gaara hummed as he felt Lee explore his mouth with his tongue with skill, not missing any spot inside of his mouth. Gaara was starting to feel lightheaded from lack of oxygen, so he broke them apart gasping for breath, leaving Lee to attempt to stay connected by licking his lips and dipping his tongue into the open mouth of the Kazekage. "…Lee…" Lee looked up, ears perking to the sound of his lover. "I really enjoyed it… honestly. I don't regret anything…" To seal the truth, Gaara smiled. Not just any smile, this one was true, not fake as he gazed longingly at Lee. The leaf stared wide-eyed at his lover; he was telling the truth.

"Gaara… I love you so much…" Lee gently hugged the redhead in his arms. He was never going to let him go. He wanted this man by his side forever. He wanted to marry him, have children with him, grow old with him, and die with him. Gaara snuggled back "I love you too, Lee… so very, very much…" Gaara thought the same with Lee. He wanted nothing more than to make this other man happy. For, Lee has saved Gaara from his loneliness, and he owes him his life for that. Surely, Gaara would have killed himself if he hadn't found Lee to lead him from that path of self-destruction. And now they walk the path of happiness together.

Now Gaara knows what to call these _**"Nameless Feelings"**_… Love…


End file.
